Ghazan
'''Ghazan '''was an earthbender fugitive and a member of the Red Lotus, and also one of the two people to possess the rare ability to lavabend (besides Bolin). Background Physical Appearance Personality Ghazan demonstrated himself to be rather laid back, being perfectly at ease after both escaping his own jail cell and freeing Ming-Hua from hers, as well as being the only member not to have any complaints regarding the group's plan to escape from Republic City. He also had a sense of humor and could take sarcasm well, shrugging off Ming-Hua's remarks on his appearance. In battle, however, Ghazan displayed a more serious and merciless side of himself. He was loyal to Zaheer and the Red Lotus, doing whatever it took to fulfill their goal. When faced with overwhelming odds, he was willing to kill himself rather than surrender and be sent back to prison, a trait which ultimately cost him his life. Ghazan was very much a man who enjoyed his freedom, even to the point where a lavabending battle to the death was more appealing to him than incarceration. He also had a tendency in battle to draw things out, despite the obvious lethality of his lavabending, most likely due to his thirteen years of imprisonment having an effect on his sense of priority. He was also known not to underestimate his opponents, commenting on Bolin's lavabending, and committing suicide when faced by the combined force of Mako and Bolin. He was also a somewhat competitive man who was rather prideful in his skills as a master lavabender. Upon seeing Bolin lavabend he decided to challenge him, desiring to see who was the better lavabender. History Powers and Abilities Earthbending Prowess *Earthbending Master - A talented earthbender, Ghazan was able to skillfully manipulate large amounts of earth and rocks to suit his purpose. His precision was such that he was even able to knock enemy earth projectiles back onto their launchers. Lavabending Prowess *Lavabending Master - Ghazan's most formidable ability was lavabending, a rare form of earthbending that allowed him to phase-change earth into lava and back. This liquefied earth can be bent into forms like a shuriken, which he used as a powerful offensive weapon, capable of striking opponents as well as easily cutting and burning through wood and other materials without losing power. He also displayed the ability to turn large patches of the ground into lava and otherwise manipulate lava with great dexterity. He could even liquefy earth being shot at him from another earthbender to use as a counterattack. Even detached from the ground, he could still lavabend earth that was close by to him. He accomplished great feats of lavabending including: taking down the inner walls of Ba Sing Se, destroying the Northern Air Temple, and destroying an entire cave. Other Skills *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - When battling hand-to-hand, he incorporated wrestling techniques in his fighting style. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility *Exceptional Driving Skills Zenkai *Lava Hammer Mode Zenkai Special Ability * Relationships Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Earthbenders Category:Lavabenders Category:Red Lotus Category:Villains Alliance Category:Vanderich Category:Main Antagonists Category:Earthbending Masters Category:Lavabending Masters Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Zenkai Users Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Deceased Category:Major Characters